Juego de niños
by Kamyu du Verseau
Summary: Un inocente juego entre aprendices. ¿Qué puede pasar de malo?


EL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA  
  
Eran las seis de la tarde de un aburrido domingo, los doce Aprendices de Oro estaban reunidos en el salón del gran patriarca.  
  
- Hace mucho calor- al oír hablar a Kamus todos se giraron para mirarle, cuando se sintió observado cambió de posición y se sentó entre dos columnas, dejando las piernas colgando hacia el exterior.  
  
- Parece que el cubito de hielo se derrite- bromeó Mü sonriendo  
  
Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar  
  
Kamus se levantó con los ojos glaciales y se dirigió a la salida  
  
- No te vayas hombre- dijo Saga- tan solo era una broma  
  
Kamus paró en la puerta, se giro, el sol, detrás de el enmarcaba su figura  
  
- No me gustan las bromas-contestó con frialdad  
  
Y lo dijo con la mirada tan fría y una seriedad tal en su rostro que mas de unos no pudo evitar volverse a reír  
  
Kamus giró sobre sus talones y salió del salón en dirección a su templo  
  
Saga miró con desaprobación a los dos aprendices que se habían reído  
  
- Aioria, Milo...   
  
- Jajaja, lo siento, es que... jajaja... estaba tan serio que me hizo gracia- contestó entre risas el león   
  
Milo se limito a dejar de reír con lentitud, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios dijo:  
  
- Yo iré a buscarle- se levantó y salió corriendo, su corta melena se agitó cuando bajó los escalones dando saltos  
  
Encontró a Kamus sentado en las escalinatas de piscis  
  
- ¿Estas enfadado Kamie?  
  
Kamus se giró con ira y le miró fijamente  
  
- ¡ Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!  
  
- ¡Y yo te he dicho miles de veces que sepas encajar una broma!  
  
Kamus se levantó y le golpeó el hombro dándole un puñetazo  
  
- no me gustan las bromas... imbecil  
  
Milo sonrió satisfecho... tan solo le había llamado imbecil... no había congelado nada  
  
- Vuelve dentro... vamos a jugar a algo todos juntos ¿vale?- le cogió de la mano  
  
- ¿Un juego?-se soltó con brusquedad- yo no voy a jugar a nada contigo  
  
- Venga Kami...us, es un simple juego de niños...  
  
El francés le miró con desconfianza, Milo nunca jugaba a juegos de niños, era salvaje, pervertido y siempre buscaba sacarle de sus casillas  
  
- No me fió de ti escorpión  
  
Milo resopló, haciendo que uno de sus mechones se elevara momentáneamente en el aire  
  
- Es un simple jueguecito...para dejar de pasar calor- sonrió encantadoramente, como solo él sabia hacerlo- ¿vienes?- le volvió a tender la mano  
  
Kamus le dio un manotazo y pasó de largo ante él, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el salón del Patriarca. Milo hizo un gesto de júbilo y se froto las manos... la tarde iba a ser muy divertida. Entro justo detrás de Kamus.  
  
Saga sonrió cuando les vio entrar, pero su sonrisa se congelo cuando observó la mirada de Milo, algo estaba tramando  
  
- ¿Por que no jugamos a algo todos juntos eh?-pregunto "inocentemente" Milo  
  
Todos le miraron extrañados, esa fingida voz le había delatado por completo, aun así aceptaron gustosos, las ideas de Milo siempre resultaban muy divertidas. Kamus tan solo se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en una columna con sus brazos rodeándose las piernas. Que el escorpión hiciese lo que quisiera.  
  
- ¿ Y en que juego estas pensando Milo?- pregunto Shura  
  
- El juego de la botella  
  
Aioria abrió los ojos sorprendido, Aiolos y Saga, los mas mayores le miraron intrigados, el resto no tenia ni idea de que iba el juego.  
  
- ¿Y como se juega?- pregunto Shaka sonriendo, sus claros ojos azules, abiertos, le miraban divertido  
  
- Se coge una botella, se hace girar en el interior del circulo que formemos al sentarnos y donde pare la botella...  
  
Kamus le miraba asustado, sentía que no le iba a gustar nada el resto de la explicación  
  
-... a quien la parte delantera de la botella señale deberá besarse con quien la ha girado... sin limite de tiempo  
  
Los aprendices abrieron los ojos asombrados... besarse... entre ellos...  
  
Kamus hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero la mirada del escorpión le intimido... era como si estuviese utilizando su poder de restricción con el... se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que así era.  
  
Milo cogió una botella vacía y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo  
  
- ¿Jugamos?- pregunto con voz acaramelada  
  
Uno a uno todos los aprendices se fueron sentando, los últimos en hacerlo fuero Aiolos y Saga...  
  
- Muy bien comenzaremos según las casas que rigen nuestro cosmos- Milo le tendió la botella a Mü- tu eres el primero   
  
El aprendiz de Aries cogió la botella ruborizada y la hizo girar, cerro los ojos, no quería ver donde se paraba  
  
Una exclamación de asombro le hizo abrirlos de nuevo, Shaka le miraba ruborizado  
  
Aries se encogió de hombros y se acerco gateando hasta el rubio aprendiz, deposito sus labios sobre los de virgo, y se dieron un suave e inocente beso. El silencio fue sepulcral en la sala, cuando se separaron ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios temblorosos, Mü regreso a su sitio y le paso la botella a Aldebarán. El enorme aprendiz la hizo girar durante varios segundos, y fue a parar frente a Milo  
  
- Je, je...- sonrió divertido el joven escorpión- ven aquí grandullón- extendió los brazos esperando el beso, Aldebarán no se hizo de rogar y le dio un beso, un poco mas prolongado que el que sus compañeros se habían dado, pero no paso de un roce de labios.  
  
La botella cayo en las manos de Saga quien la hizo girar con un suspiro de desagrado, pero tampoco se negó a ello. Y señalo a Leo, este abrió los ojos asombrado, Saga era uno de los mas mayores, y le faltaba muy poco para vestir la armadura sagrada de Géminis. Este se levanto y se aproximo lentamente al joven griego, deposito sus labios sobre los del león y se separo de el mordisqueándolos, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en la cara de Saga. Se sentó de nuevo y sin siquiera sonrojarse lo mas mínimo le entrego la botella a Mascara. El italiano, que todavía seguía con la boca abierta tras ver aquel beso tardo en decidirse, hizo girar la botella con violencia, todos esperaban saber quien seria el que rozaría los labios del tétrico aprendiz.  
  
- ¿Yo?- exclamo Docko sorprendido, el aprendiz de Cáncer se acerco como un tigre a su presa. El aprendiz de Libra era un joven con cara infantil y labios gruesos siempre húmedos, a Mascara se le hizo muy tentador, aprisiono el labio inferior de libra succionándolo durante un largo periodo de tiempo, no quiso hacer mucho mas, el corazón del joven chino latía acelerado. Se sentó de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa y con la idea de hablar claramente con aquel muchacho... le había gustado bastante, y quería mas.  
  
Era el turno de Aioria, todavía le ardía la boca por el beso de Saga, y sus mejillas seguían tan rojas como se las había dejado, giro la botella con lentitud, no dio mas de un par de vueltas. Todas las miradas se posaron en el aprendiz al que la botella señalaba, Milo dejo escapar una suave risa divertida.  
  
Kamus miro horrorizado como la pequeña botella le señalaba a el.  
  
El león se levanto sigiloso, como si fuese a atacar, Kamus apoyo la cabeza en la columna que tenia detrás cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Milo seguía utilizando la restricción con el. Sintió los labios de Aioria sobre los suyos y le pareció que el tiempo corría mas lento de lo normal, cuando presintió que Aioria quería profundizar mas aquel beso, concentro su cosmos, y logro levantar las manos, separándolo de el  
  
- Bueno... vale ya... ¿no?- sus palabras sonaron entrecortadas y sus níveas mejillas aparecían cubiertas de un ligero rubor, todos le miraron expectantes, así parecía la reencarnación del mas hermoso dios griego.  
  
- Por todos los dioses Kamus... que eres bellísimo- exclamo Afrodita, le sonrió con ternura, esas palabras significaban mucho dichas del considerado mas hermoso de los doce.  
  
- Dejad de mirarme así- se tapo la cara con ambas manos, completamente rojo  
  
Shaka tomo la botella y la hizo girar vertiginosamente, podía haberla hecho parar donde el quisiera, pero no utilizo sus poderes para ello. Al igual que Mü, la telequinesia no tenia secretos para el. La botella apunto a Mascara  
  
- Vaya... hoy es mi día de suerte- dijo sonriente el italiano.  
  
Shaka se acerco a el elegantemente y sujetándole de ambas mejillas deposito un tierno beso en los labios del peligroso aprendiz, la pérfida sonrisa de Mascara se trasformo en una mucho mas tranquila y dulce, bajo la vista sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo en los profundos ojos de su amigo.  
  
Docko era el siguiente, hizo girar la botella con tranquilidad y esta volvió a pararse en el escorpión, que volvió a abrir los brazos esperando su beso, era el que mas se estaba divirtiendo de todos ellos. El beso entre ellos dos fue corto, Milo ya sabia que el aprendiz de Libra era muy calmado y no se prestaría a un beso mas largo... pero ahora llegaba su turno... y no pensaba desperdiciarlo  
  
Todos miraban atentos el girar de la botella, algunos deseando ser ellos otros deseando no serlo.  
  
Milo sonrió pérfidamente cuando la botella paro justamente donde el lo deseaba, no hizo trampas, tan solo supo que grado de potencia debía darle para que se parase frente a Kamus... aquello iba a resultar muy divertido  
  
Se levanto con la mirada fija en los zafiros azules de Kamus, este temblaba de pies a cabeza, sabia que Milo aprovecharía las circunstancias... y lamentablemente no se equivocaba  
  
El escorpión se sentó de rodillas frente a el, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y le sonrió. Kamus no podía dejar de mirarle, sintió como comenzaba a temblar, como un sudor frió le recorría la espina dorsal. Milo le acaricio primero una mejilla y luego la otra, delineó los carnosos labios del francés con sus dedos y se acerco lentamente hasta depositar sus labios sobre los de el, los presiono durante unos segundos y luego sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le introdujo la lengua en la boca. Kamus no supo que hacer, tenia todos los músculos rígidos y sabia muy bien que esta vez Milo no estaba utilizando su poder de restricción sobre el. Cuando sintió la punta de la lengua del griego introducirse en su boca su corazón se acelero, aquello no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien, si el maestro se enteraba de esto... sintió la lengua de Milo explorándole en el interior de la boca, dejo de razonar, si aquello no estaba bien, porque sabia tan bueno. Correspondió por inercia, primero con timidez, luego dejándose llevar, olvidando por completo que eran observados, tan solo cuando escucho a Aldebarán decir que se quedarían sin aire se separo de el. Bajo la vista avergonzado, dejando que su media melena le tapase los ojos y las sonrosadas mejillas. Milo volvió a su sitio satisfecho.  
  
Aiolos todavía sorprendido giro la botella en su turno, esta se paro muy cerca de el, junto a Shura ambos se besaron sin decir una sola palabra, lo visto les había dejado sin habla.  
  
Fue el turno de Shura que hizo girar la botella con la misma pasividad que el aprendiz de Sagitario lo había hecho, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando vio que esta se paraba de nuevo frente a Kamus. Este ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, tan solo cuando escucho las risas de Milo alzo un poco la vista  
  
- No... ¿otra vez yo?...  
  
Shura se acerco a el gateando y poso muy levemente sus labios sobre los del francés que todavía estaban húmedos y temblorosos. Kamus tan solo se dejo hacer, el español no profundizo el beso, pese a que la tentación era muy grande. Le dio la botella a Kamus antes de volver a su sitio  
  
- No quiero lanzarla- se negó enérgico  
  
- Si no lo haces tendrás que pagar prenda... y eso significa que tendrás que darnos tu túnica... - dijo Milo sonriente, sabia de sobra que Kamus era muy vergonzoso, el rubor en sus mejillas corroboraba lo que pensaba.  
  
Kamus trago saliva y ante la atenta mirada de todos hizo girar la botella. Mü y Shaka se miraron y con una sonrisa picara en los labios cerraron los ojos, nadie se dio cuenta de este gesto, la botella paro frente a Milo... como por arte de magia. Un ahogado gemido se escapo de los labios del francés... aquello no podía pasarle a el.  
  
El escorpión sonrió divertido, ¿como era posible que sus planes saliesen tan bien?  
  
Kamus dudo durante unos segundos, si no besaba a Milo debería entregar la túnica y eso significaría volver medio desnudo al templo, donde Aristeo sin preguntas le daría una soberana paliza. Respiro hondo y se acerco hasta el escorpión, le sujeto de la barbilla y le beso con fuerza, Milo no pudo evitarlo y sujetándole del cuello profundizo de nuevo el beso, obligándole a abrir los labios con la lengua. Kamus totalmente vencido correspondió al cada vez mas ardiente beso. Que los dioses le perdonasen pero aquello le estaba gustando demasiado. Esta vez se separo de el antes de que nadie dijese nada, volvió a sentarse en su sitio, con la cabeza alta y la misma mirada fría que tenia al principio de la tarde, no dejaría que nadie supiese lo que realmente sentía.  
  
Era el turno de Afrodita, el ultimo de los aprendices, hizo girar la botella divertido, esta se paro frente a Aries, el joven de Hamiel se ruborizo hasta las orejas.  
  
Afrodita sin perder la sonrisa se arrodillo frente a Mü y le mordisqueo los labios, lo obligo a tumbarse en el suelo y lentamente le introdujo la lengua en la boca, saboreándole. El aprendiz tan solo se dejo llevar abrazándole por el cuello. Las risas de algunos de los aprendices se escucharon pero eso no les impidió terminar el beso, cuando ambos lo decidieron.  
  
Milo se levanto divertido  
  
- Vaya... me parece que este juego en lugar de quitarnos el calor... nos ha calentado demasiado la sangre.  
  
No pudo decir nada mas, Kamus paso corriendo como una exhalación y salió del templo del patriarca  
  
- Esta vez te has pasado Milo- dijo Aiolos  
  
- Yo me he divertido... ¿vosotros no?  
  
Algunas caras ruborizadas fueron la respuesta  
  
- Sea como sea, será mejor volver a nuestros templos, y que esto no salga de aquí... si alguno de los maestros se entera de algo podrían castigarnos- dijo Saga- sobre todo el maestro de Kamus- esto lo dijo en voz baja, ni siquiera se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre  
  
Los once jóvenes asintieron, sabían muy bien como se las gastaba Aristeo, aquello seria un secreto entre ellos.  
  
Todos regresaron a sus respectivos templos, Milo no pudo evitar la tentación de parar en el de Kamus, debía hablar con el... por suerte Aristeo no estaba allí.  
  
Entro en las habitaciones privadas de Kamus dejando que su cosmos avisara al ocupante, este le miraba ceñudo sentado en una silla  
  
- Kamie... ¿estas enfadado?  
  
- Si... no debiste hacerlo... has hecho que rompa mi voto de castidad... cuando Aristeo se entere...  
  
Milo no le dejo terminar la frase, lo agarro fuertemente de los brazos y le obligo a levantarse  
  
- El no tiene por que enterarse... yo... me gustas mucho Kamie...  
  
Kamus le observo asombrado, aquellos ojos azules le miraban con cariño, jamás había visto al escorpión mirar a nadie as  
  
- Pero... ¿y si se entera?- relajo los músculos y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Milo- tu también me gustas a mi  
  
Milo le alzo la cabeza con una mano y unió sus labios, Kamus olvido el lugar en el que se encontraba y rodeo el cuello de Milo con sus brazos. No tardaron mucho en caer sobre la pequeña cama abrazándose y besándose con ardor, las tímidas caricias dieron paso a roces bajo las túnicas, los roces a desprenderse de estas. Se acariciaban sin reparo, deleitándose en el cuerpo que tenían delante, Milo se apodero del miembro de Kamus, introduciéndolo por entero en su boca, el francés se limitaba a gemir, el placer y el miedo los hacia ir mas rápido de lo que sus mentes les dictaban.  
  
Fue Milo quien decidió que aquello se les escapaba de las manos, volvió a subir a la altura de los labios de su adorado francés  
  
- Tenemos que parar Kamie... si Aristeo nos piílla así... nos mata a los dos  
  
Kamus se limito a asentir, abrazo con infinita ternura a Milo y le sonri  
  
- Esperemos hasta que ambos seamos Caballeros... entonces no podrá hacerme daño  
  
Milo asintió, la sonrisa de Kamus era un regalo para la vista. Volvió a colocarse la túnica y dándole un ultimo beso se dirigió corriendo a su templo.  
  
Cuando ambos fuesen Caballeros... si... aquello sonaba tan bien. 


End file.
